Snow Kiss Drabble
by MikumiH
Summary: Shaka pierde a su madre y siente que todo esta perdido, sin embargo encuentra consuelo en las palabras de un extraño niño que ha sufrido lo mismo que él.


Pareja principal: ShakaxMu.

Parejas secundarias: None.

Tipo: Drabble (871 palabras).

Clasificación: Au, drama (?), Romance.

Advertencias: Niguna (Creo).

Genero: Yaoi, ChicoxChico, Amor entre hombres, Si no te gusta NO leas.

Beta: No esta beteado. (Acepto críticas).

Estado:Finalizado.

Resumen: Shaka pierde a su madre siendo un niño, sin embargo encuentra consuelo en las palabras de otro pequeño.

Disclaimer (O negación de derechos de autor): Saint Seiya y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Historia sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>Fue el día nevado mas frio de mis hasta entonces 6 inviernos vividos. Mi respiración se volvía vapor justo frente a mis ojos me pregunté a mí mismo hace cuanto que estaba ahí, Aunque...muy profundamente; el tiempo ya había dejado de tener importancia.<p>

Apenas un día antes había estado jugando y platicando con mi madre. y esa mañana ella no volvió a abrir sus ojos, Simplemente se quedo dormida y por más que Papá la llamó no volvió a despertar.

Esa misma tarde llegaron a mi casa Familiares y amigos cercanos, mientras yo permanecía en el patio trasero de esta meciéndome en los columpios, a esa edad me era difícil asimilar el complejo e irrefutable significado detrás de la muerte

Me costaba entender que no escucharía el suave tarareo de mi madre mientras se duchaba o que no volvería a despertar con el dulce olor de los Muffins recién horneados, Nunca mas su rostro dibujaría una sonrisa especialmente para mí , Jamás volvería a escuchar "Estoy Orgullosa de ti Shaka" Ni estaría conmigo en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida… es decir, ¿Quién me arroparía antes de dormir y me daría mi beso de buenas noches? ¿Quién me llevaría a la escuela con la misma alegría y dedicación día tras día? Me era imposible el verla en esa caja y saber que a pesar de estar justo ahí… En realidad estaba mucho mas lejos y que Jamás volvería.

Cerré los ojos intentando encontrar al menos un poco de consuelo divagando en los recuerdos de los buenos ratos que pase con ella, Estuve un buen rato de esa manera creo que inclusive dormité un poco.

—Oye despierta—, Fue entonces que escuche una suave vocecilla— No puedes dormirte acá afuera, esta haciendo mucho mucho frió—. extendió bastante la ultima palabra, abrí los ojos con lentitud y lo ví; un niño aparentemente de mi edad, parado justo en el columpio al lado del mío tenia una abundante cabellera lila a la altura de los hombros y sonriendo amplia y amablemente.

—Como si importara—.

—No digas eso… claro que importa, si tú te pones enfermito tu papi y tu mami se van a poner muy tristes—Detuvo el columpio y se sentó en el.

—Mi Mamá murió, ya no puede sentirse mal por mí—

—¿Sabes? Mi mami también murió hace poco… Yo estaba muy muy triste creí haberme quedado solo—.Bajó la cabeza pensativo durante un momento pero casi en el acto volvió a levantarla sonriendo—Después vino ese señor—el niño cuyo nombre aun desconocía apunto la ventana de mi casa desde donde se podía ver a un alto hombre de cabellos verdosos—Dijo que él era mi papá, él quería mucho a tu mami apenas nos dieron la noticia esta mañana y fue por mí a la escuela y tomamos el primer avión para acá, Lloró mucho, en fin… me dijo también que mi mami estaba en el cielo y que me observaba desde allá y que aunque aun faltaba mucho tiempo nos volveríamos a encontrar—.Esa vez escuche atentamente y por primera vez desde esa mañana mis ojos aflojaron las lagrimas que tanto habían luchado por no salir, bajé un tanto el rostro intentando que él no me mirara, sentí sus manitas en mi rostro levantándolo y entonces… Shuuu, me besó, un inocente, cálido y húmedo beso en los labios. Ahora que lo pienso creo que el no estaba muy seguro del significado de aquello o que inclusive se equivoco de sitio.

—No llores…—.Me tomó de la mano invitándome a ponerme de pie— ¿Vamos adentro?— Tan solo atiné a asentir torpemente con la cabeza; aun algo aturdido y sonrojado por sus acciones- Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre—.

—Soy Shaka… ¿Y tú?—apreté su mano mientras nos adentrábamos en mi casa.

—¡Qué lindo nombre!… Yo soy Mu—

Un nombre bastante particular pensé entonces… Pocas horas después aquel niño tuvo que irse, Pasado un tiempo no lo volví a ver, le pregunté a mi padre por aquel hombre (el padre de Mu) y muy molesto me respondió que nunca volvería y que siquiera volviera a mencionar su nombre estando el presente, Aunque claro ni mi mismo padre podía cambiar el que me lo haya vuelto a topar con su hijo en la Universidad, Me pareció cosa del destino nuestro reencuentro fue hasta entonces que supe que él había sido mi primer y quizá único amor.

—Shaka... ¿Qué haces?— Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el culpable de todos mis desvelos quien se colocó a un costado del sofá en que estaba sentado colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Recordando el como nos conocimos- Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

—¿De nuevo?—Tan solo le sonreí en respuesta.

—Ven acércate, tiene salgo en la espalda—le pedí haciéndole un gesto de que se volteara de espalda, acto que aproveche para tomarlo de la cintura y jalarlo para que quedara sentado sobre mis piernas no era la primera vez que lo engañaba de esta manera y el seguía cayendo (O fingía hacerlo, pero bah).

—Te amo Mu—enlazo sus brazos en mi cuello.

—Y yo te amo a ti Shaka—Nos besamos, Era la promesa de que estaríamos juntos durante mucho tiempo (...).

* * *

><p>Estaré editando cualquier falta ortográficau error de coherencia que encuentre D:.<p> 


End file.
